Unearthing the Truth
by Repressed Surrealism
Summary: Madeline Jones joined Starfleet to escape her past. In the first week at the Academy She met Jim and Bones. Will her past stay in the past or will her world be shook again. And why does Jim look so familiar? BonesxOC Bad summary I know. Please Read :)
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaaand, I'm done!" Madeline Jones exclaimed as she finally got the last boxes in her new dorm. She looked around and smiled. She had spent all afternoon moving the belongings she was given by Starfleet up to the room. It was pretty nice for a dorm; good size, nice view of the water and was close to her classes. The only downfall was that she had to assemble her desk and it seemed to be in a hundred pieces. But they gave her some basic things for the room, which was nice, unfortunately it gave her more boxes than she wanted. As she stacked the boxes into a neat corner, she decided to go explore the campus and grabbed her rain jacket. She checked her reflection in the mirror to make sure she didn't look like a nightmare. The girl staring back just blinked her large green eyes.

After a quick brushing of her dark brown hair, Madeline was locking her front door when she heard yelling and thumps from the room next to hers. She tried to listen, but all she could decipher was a, '_Dammit Jim!_' and whining. Madeline just stared and moved on.

_I knew the dorms would be a bad idea. _She sighed. At 25 years old, Madeline had been looking for a fresh start to escape her past and was recruited while she had been going through Washington State. She left the next day and since it was late notice, she was stuck in the dorms. Luckily, she had no roommates but the room next to hers seemed loud enough. It seemed she had been so late they stuck her in a co-ed dorm hall without any thought. _It's just 3 years. Then I'll be on a Starship as the Intelligence Officer._

Madeline smiled at that. _I can't wait. This future actually seems good._

She focused on her surroundings and realized that she was by the Golden Gate Bridge now and decided to sit by the water. She had gotten to San Francisco yesterday but she hadn't got to see the water because she had to go through registration and the seemingly endless amounts of testing. Now she could finally relax before her classes started next week. She sighed contently and enjoyed the cool air. Just as she thought she might have heard thunder, the communicator beeping interrupted her thoughts.

"Cadet Jones here." She stated.

"Cadet this is Doctor Puri. I'd like to go over your medical examinations if you have a moment. Just protocol." A male voice said.

"Yes, I'll be right over; I'm close to the medical building anyway."

"Sounds good, cadet. Puri out."

After clipping the communicator back to her belt, she made her way to the medical building.

_Page Break_

"Miss Jones if you'll please take a seat, we can begin." Dr. Puri said as she entered his office after taking yet _another_ series of tests. He had a PADD sitting on his desk that he was scrolling through and making notes on. "Now, your physical condition is in top shape. Nothing to be worried about, you're very healthy, keep up the good work."

"Thank you doctor." Madeline mumbled.

"Now I was going through your medical records and couldn't help but to notice your history. Seeing as you have passed your psychological exams, I see you've recovered quite well. Still there are some matters that Starfleet would like to take care of. We encourage you to see a therapist here to simply help counsel you through what you may see out in space. You of all people know that not everything can be pleasant and some colonies that Starships visit will be in the same place of destruction due to the different situations. There's a note from a previous doctor of yours stating that you've been triggered before and we want to prevent any more psychological damage due to another one. Meeting the psychologist would only be once a week unless you wanted more, and we already have one for you. Her name is Doctor Elizabeth Dehner, she's quite nice. Just call the number and set up an appointment." He handed Madeline a card. "Any questions?"

"You're forcing me to see a counselor?" Madeline asked. "I've already seen multiple!"

"I know, you've done all that, I'm sorry that you need to go through it again but this will be different. Dr. Dehner will be trying to psychologically prepare you for anything that may pop up in space. Who knows what's out there? It will help, trust me."

"Fine." Madeline sighed. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Just keep your fitness the same and the academy should be no trouble for you at all. I hear you're quite smart, so it should be easy for you to be near the top of your classes. I look forward to our next meeting!" Dr. Puri smiled as the rose to salute.

"As to you, sir."

"Dismissed."

When the door to his office closed, Madeline sighed again and glared at the card in her hand. "You need to go see Dr. Dehner. She's quite nice! I look forward to our next meeting!" Madeline mumbled in a mocking tone irritably. As she approached the exit to the building she saw it was pouring and it had indeed been thunder she had heard earlier and pulled the hood to her rain coat up and proceeded out.

Crossing the campus, she smirked at some of the female cadets shrieking about getting wet. Suddenly a gust of wind knocked her hood off, and she was soaked quickly.

"Oh come on!" She whined at the sky. Suddenly she heard laughing and she whipped around. She found the source of laughter in the shape of an equally soaked man with blonde hair and electric blue eyes._ He looks so familiar. And his _eyes! _They look just like—_

"Sorry! It was just a great source of irony! I mean, come on, it's funny!" The man chuckled. "I promise I'm not a jerk, I just can't help but laugh. If it helps, I fell earlier?" The man turned and showed that his backside was covered it mud. Madeline laughed as the stranger turned back around and gave a lopsided grin.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so clumsy." Madeline teased.

"Hey now! You're not allowed to pick on strangers!" He acted like he was hurt. "My name is Jim Kirk, by the way."

"Oh is it? Madeline Jones." She smiled then laughed remembering someone else named Jim being yelled at in the room next to hers.

"Well look at that, we're not strangers anymore! But I do have to bring the food back to my roommate. He's from the south and 'it's too cold, dammit'. He'll have fun come winter." Jim laughed.

"I don't have a roommate, but I do have a room to organize, so I'll see you around Jim." They smiled and turned to walk away only to find them walking in the same direction.

"Well, that's funny." Jim laughed.

"It seems everything about us is funny." Madeline chuckled.

"Well you'd know what'd be funnier? If you lived in Monroe Hall."

Madeline stopped walking and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I do. I live in 406."

Jim stopped too and his smile turned wicked. 407, baby. We're dorm neighbors!"

Madeline made an undignified face, "It was you!"

"Huh?"

"When I was leaving my dorm, I heard someone yelling 'dammit Jim' and someone else was whining! That was you and your roommate?" She exclaimed as they started walking again.

"Yeah, that was Bones. He was grumpy and I had been _trying_ to be the nice roommate and make dinner, but I burnt it. He wasn't happy and tried to hypo me."

"Why does he have hyposprays?" Madeline wheezed out after laughing.

"He's a doctor. Supposedly he's a brilliant surgeon. He's really cool once you get past the gruffness."

"He seems….interesting." She tried, imagining some big scary man.

"He's nice, I promise. I doubt he'll try to hypo you." Jim laughed then paused, "Why don't you join us for dinner? Unless you have other plans but it'll be fun! I didn't know what Bones would want so I just ordered a lot of food. We could all be friends and do friend things!"

"Sure, and 'friend things?'" Madeline raised her eyebrow.

"You and Bones are going to get along great from what I can tell." Jim cackled as they entered the dormitory housing.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He does that eyebrow thing too."

"Oh. Hey, is it ok if I take a shower really quick before I go over? I don't want to get sick from all the rain." Madeline asked.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Getting sick sucks, I'll just get things set up before you come over!"

"That sounds good," She said then paused, "you guys aren't killers are you?" Her eyes narrowed.

"You caught us! Darn it!" Jim snapped his fingers, "No of course not. And we won't rape you or anything either."

Madeline made a choked noise and laughed uncomfortably. "No, of course not.."

Jim gave her a questioning look as the reached their dorms.

"So see you in a bit?" Madeline asked, the weird moment gone.

"Yeah, I'll let Bones know that you'll be over!" Jim said, "See you."

End Chapter One.

Author's note: ok so what do you guys think happened in her past? And why do you think she finds Jim looking so familiar!

And next chapter will be in Bones' perspective! So be prepared for loveable grumpy doctor-ness! :D

please review and let me know how I did! I'll love you forever!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: This chapter is from Bones' perspective c: We all love our grumpy Doctor!**

* * *

Chapter two

Dr. Leonard McCoy, Len to most but 'Bones' to the kid, was looking over some charts for the hospital when Jim burst in soaking wet.

"Jim, get a towel, you're going to—"

"Bones, I met a girl." Jim said, his face completely serious.

Len groaned, "I'm not sleeping in the library again just so you can get some, Jim. You—Hey what's wrong?" He noticed Jim's face.

"I think," Jim started slowly, "I think I know her from somewhere. But I can't remember. She just looks so familiar."

"Jim?" Len asked quizzically.

"Anyway, she's coming over for dinner, which I got a lot of, she's taking a shower now and I will too. It's pouring out, by the way." Jim moved on. He put the food on the counter then got his stuff to go take a shower, leaving Len standing there.

_We've been here for two weeks and he's never acted like that. He's being jumpy, something to hide?_ Len started thinking. He had taken a lot of psychology classes throughout his schooling and he knew they'd be having some long conversations soon. _If he doesn't run._ And with that, he went back to reading his charts.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jim was still in the shower when Len heard a knock on the door. He got up, cracked his back and set his PADD on the counter on his way to the door. When he opened it, there was a woman about a head shorter than him with dark hair in a ponytail and large green eyes looking back. Len couldn't help but note she was quite beautiful. Just as he was about to open his mouth, she opened hers.

"Sorry, I guess I went to the wrong door! I was looking for Jim Kirk. I thought he said 407 but I guess I was wrong." She laughed nervously.

"You've got the right room. Jim's just taking forever in the shower, I'm Leonard McCoy." He let her in the room, closed the door and offered his hand.

"Madeline Jones." She said, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Well, Madeline, feel free to take a seat in the living room while we wait for princess Kirk to come out of the shower. Would you like anything to drink? We have coffee, water and tea." Len drawled as his southern hospitality came out.

"Um, tea would be really nice! Thank you!" Madeline said as she took a seat on the couch and looked out the large window looking over a soaked campus.

Len took this time to really look at her and think. _Jim said she seemed familiar to him. From what I've gotten out of him, he didn't have such a great past but this girl would have had to be in it. So where does that leave her? Part of the reason for his bad past or someone who shares his past? I think I'm going to go with someone who shares his bad past. The way she walks tells a story in itself. It's like she is trying to cover something up with confidence. But she acts slightly nervous. What's going on?_

"Would you like sugar or anything, Madeline?" He peered past the divider between the kitchen area and the living area.

"No thank you." She turned and smiled.

"Alright." He returned the smile then turned back to the kitchen. _She looks a little more comfortable at least._

A few moments later, Len handed Madeline her tea and sat himself on the couch with his mug of coffee. "So what brought you to Starfleet?"

"Well, I basically just wanted a fresh start from everything. Escape the family, the usual." She chuckled quietly, "And you? You're also a bit over the usual age for a new cadet."

"I came to escape family as well," He chuckled bitterly, "wait. What do you mean also? How old are you?"

"I'm 25." She looked at him.

"What? No! You're lying. You can't be. You look younger than Jim and he's 22! I'm 26 and you're making me look like I aged badly!" Len exclaimed and smiled when Madeline genuinely laughed.

"Trust me, that wasn't my intention. Go drink your problems away, old man." She laughed.

"I just might!" Len pretended to be hurt, "What kind of poison do you drink, 'Ms. I'm 25'?"

"Anything you shove my way." Madeline smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Whatever you want it to be!"

"Straight whiskey it is!"

When Len came back, he had a full bottle of Jefferson's Reserve and two glasses. He filled them and handed one to Madeline.

"Ready?" Len asked with a grin.

"Ready."

They both downed their shots and made a face. Looking at each other laughing, they filled the glasses again.

"Boooooooooones, I need a towel!" Jim yelled in the hall.

Len and Madeline looked only to find a naked Jim realizing that company was here and he ran into his room. As they turned back to each other, Madeline was blushing a bright red.

"Ready for that next shot? I am." Len said awkwardly. Madeline nodded and they took their shot again.

"So," Len started as he filled the glasses, "What track are you going and what position do you want?"

"Technically it's science. But I'm taking the track to become an Intelligence Officer."

"How does that work?" Len asked after they downed their shots.

"Basically I'm taking special strategy and tactical courses along with a mix of command, medical, and science classes. How about you?"

"I'm simply medical, darlin', aiming to be Chief Medical Officer. That idiot has to be watched while he's in space and no other doctor is gonna do it." Len drawled. "How did you meet him anyway?"

"He laughed at me when I got soaked," Madeline started, "and he showed that he fell in the mud—"

"And as we were walking, we found out we're dorm neighbors." Jim finished, fully clothed.

"You're in the dorm next to us?" Len raised his eyebrows. "That'll be fun. Want a drink Jim?"

"Sure. Are you even old enough to drink there, Madeline?" Jim laughed.

"She's 25, Jim." Len smirked as Madeline glared.

"You have to be kidding me!" Jim threw his arms up then started laughing. "And I see the alcohol has loosened both of you up. And yes. I will take that drink." He left for a glass and another bottle.

After coming back he sat next to Madeline on the couch, forcing her to move next to Len. "Just how many shots am I behind on?" He smirked.

* * *

An hour later found the trio extremely drunk and talking. Madeline was sitting cross-legged on the window seat, Len was still seated on the couch and Jim was sitting on the floor in between them.

"What I don't understand," Jim started, "Is why I have to take so many psychology classes. I get one or two, but five? That's a bit much."

"It's important you understand your crew and other people, or aliens you meet as Captain. I had to take so many psychology classes I just got a degree in it." Len slurred.

"Just how many degrees do you have Bones?"

"Plenty more than the average doctor, kid. Psychology is still important for a Captain though."

"You'll need it. And once you understand everything, you'll notice quirks in people and start to help them too." Madeline smiled. "Like you, for example. You cover something that happened in your past with confidence. You flirt with girls a lot—don't give me that look! I saw you looking at those girls when we were walking back—obviously to make up for some form of negligence in your childhood."

"Wha—" Jim's mouth was gaping.

"Well well, someone else has been taking some psych classes among us!" Len chuckled. "I noticed that about Jim here within the first week. You also have some of those characteristics, darling."

"I do not!" Madeline lied.

"Ah, but you do! You see, you were quite nervous when you first came in here, not looking me in the eyes and you seemed pretty uncomfortable until you got the opportunity to sit down and get used to your surroundings alone. You seemed like you were looking for emergency exits as well. There are two initial reactions you see, fight or flight. You and Jim are two peas in a pod. Jim is the fight side, and you are the flight."

"Whatever." Madeline sulked.

"How are you guys plastered yet still talking psychology?" Jim whined, wanting to be back in the conversation. "It's not even emotionally deep talking! It's just showing off fancy knowledge!"

"You want an emotionally deep conversation?" Len raised an eyebrow. "You start, Mr. fight." He challenged.

Jim glared at the nickname. "I take that as a challenge."

"Whatever, kid." Len took another shot.

Len was about to ask Madeline a question when Jim mumbled something.

"What?" Madeline asked.

"I said I hate being compared to my father." Jim said, not making eye contact.

Len and Madeline blinked at each other.

"It's so much pressure. Everyone expects me to be just like him." Jim shook his head. "Everyone thinks I'm just going to disgrace the name."

"Jim," Len looked at him, "Look at me. You're going to do great things. Do you think I'd stick by you if I thought you were some idiot that wasn't going to last? You've got amazing potential and you're going to be the best captain Starfleet has seen."

Madeline smiled at the two friends and sipped her whiskey.

"Ok, I shared my emotional distress, Bones you go." Jim shrugged the emotions aside, but smiled at him to show his appreciation.

Len rolled his eyes at Jim's reaction. "What am I supposed to spill, kid?"

"Just some emotional stuff and we comfort you I guess." Jim shrugged again, chugging a shot.

"I don't need comfort." Len drawled. "Emotional stuff, huh? I guess the whole divorce has taken its toll on me. That counts, right?"

"Yeah." Jim said, and looked sympathetic towards his friend.

"You're divorced?" Madeline asked quietly, "May I ask what happened"

"Sure, better to hear the truth than what Jocelyn says, right?" Len chuckled bitterly, "Well we had been married a few years—we married young—and Joce was trying to get pregnant. I was taking on more hours at the hospital so I would be able to provide should she get her wish. Suddenly she was mood swinging all over.

"A few weeks later, we found she was pregnant. We were so happy. As the pregnancy developed, we discovered it was a girl and we named her Joanna. We had her room ready early and we couldn't wait. But something happened and Jocelyn got so sick one night. I took her to the hospital and tried to understand what was happening, but they wouldn't let me in. Afterwards I discovered that her body had rejected the baby and we lost her. We were a wreck and nothing was the same. I was still working a lot, but suddenly Jocelyn was out a lot too. I didn't know where she was but I was letting her get her space when she needed it. Then out of the blue, she wanted a divorce. I tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen. We were yelling and suddenly she told me she was seeing someone else. She was cheating on me.

"I signed the papers and we went to court. She made it look like she was a victim and she took everything. A year went by and the town was still talking about it. Suddenly, I was given less hours until I was basically let off. I couldn't support myself. I ended up meeting Pike as I was walking around, and he told me to come to Iowa with him and I did. I only brought a few things and just joined Starfleet. And I met this knucklehead over here." Len pointed to Jim. He smiled. So far, these two weeks have been better than the past two years I've had."

"Wow." Madeline said. "So I don't like Jocelyn." She said point blank.

"Same." Jim called. "She better not come around here otherwise, some bad things are going to happen."

Len laughed finally. "Whatever you say, Jim."

"Madeline's turn!" Jim turned to her and said dramatically, "Spill your feelings. We'll collect them in a plastic bag and we can all move on!"

Madeline smiled and looked at Len then Jim and said, "This is the most comfortable I've felt since I was 5. I don't feel anything but this great possibility of friendship with you two, and I know this is cheesy, but I feel like I've known you guys for so long. I just feel safe and comfortable."

"Aww!" Jim got up and hugged Madeline.

She initially flinched at the contact but relaxed and hugged him back. Len rolled his eyes at Jim but got up and hugged her as well.

"I hope you always feel safe, Madeline." Len said, looking into her eyes seriously. "We'll watch out for you. I can tell your past hasn't been fantastic, but your future is going to change. That all starts now." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't take anything from anyone. You deserve the best, nothing less." Len looked over his shoulder, "You too Jim, you got that?"

"Yeah, Yeah." Jim said behind him.

Len rolled his eyes, "Infant." He turned back to her and smiled.

"Let's share secrets!" Jim said, drinking straight out of the bottle.

"Dammit Jim!" Len started and smacked Jim on his head.

"Heeeeeyyy." Jim whined.

Madeline cracked up she got up to refill her glass. She then seated herself on the couch. The trio brought together their glasses then drank the shot.

"Secret," Jim started and thought hard, "Hmm, I once drove my father's car off a canyon to prevent my step-father from selling it."

"Holy crap." Madeline said, "That's overboard isn't it? How did you survive?"

"I jumped out of the car!" Jim said, nonchalantly.

Madeline smacked her hand to her face. "Why did your step-father want to sell it?"

"It reminded my mom of dad. And he didn't want any of that." Jim said seriously. "Bones! Your turn! Give us a good one! Maybe like why you have a stuffed rabbit on your shelf?"

Len took a deep breath. "It was supposed to be Joanna's. When I went to collect my stuff, Jocelyn had trashed what was supposed to be her room. That stuffed toy was the only thing left so I put it in my box and took it with me. It stays with me wherever I stay."

Jim was silent for a bit. "I'm sorry, Bones."

"It's fine Jim."

"I think that it complements the room." Madeline tried.

"You definitely can't pass for grumpy. We know the truth! You loooove us!" Jim smiled, and shook his butt, forcing an unwilling smile from Bones.

"Shut up, kid. Madeline, your turn, darlin'."

"Well, when I was younger, I was supposed to go to a therapist for a while. When we met, we hated each other so much. It got to the point where she lied to get me out of there and I just did my own thing. I skipped out of a year of therapy. She wasn't very good and I think she went back to school so she didn't have to be a therapist anymore." Madeline laughed. "I was fine after that, I didn't need the therapy in the first place but I always had to keep it a secret so my parents didn't find out." She rolled her eyes at the mention of her parents.

"Where are your parents?" Jim asked.

"They live in South Carolina, but they might have moved by now."

"Wouldn't they tell you if they moved?"

"I ran away. They didn't care and neither did I. So we mutually don't know where the other is."

"Wow," Jim said. "How did you find your way to Starfleet?

"I was in Washington State and I was kind of backpacking through it when Captain Pike had been visiting family. We ran into each other, got talking and asked if I would be interested in Starfleet Academy. He told me career options and I liked the sound of Intelligence Officer. So I took his offer. I stayed with him until we came back here. I just moved in within the past couple days."

"That's where Pike's been!" Jim exclaimed, "Though I understand where you're coming from. I was in a fight when he picked me up."

"I'm sorry about your parents," Len said. "they should care if they bring a child into this world."

"Well, some don't. I'm just glad I got out of it."

"Definitely." Len nodded.

The three continued talking for an hour or so until Jim fell asleep on the floor.

"Is your room set up yet, Madeline?" Len asked quietly, so not to wake Jim.

"Not really."

"I figured," He smiled, "You're more than welcome to crash here. You can take a bed in our room. Jimmy can stay on the floor and I'll just take the couch."

"You don't have to—"

"No, but I want to. Plus if you get sick from all the alcohol, I can fix it."

"Thank you," She said quietly. "Really."

Len smiled, "It's no problem at all. Do you need to grab anything?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it and come back."

"Don't get lost!" Len drawled as she got up to go to the door.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She shot back.

When she left, Len got up to go make his bed and make sure it was clean. He grabbed Jim's pillows and some blankets and made up a bed on the couch and threw his blanket on Jim. He was half asleep when he heard the door open again. He heard a breathy chuckle and footsteps to his room. He could hear her come back out and go into the bathroom. When she came out, he felt her put a blanket on top of him and he smiled sleepily, still not opening his eye. As footsteps started to retreat, he heard them stop and then Madeline whispering so softly he could barely hear her,

"I actually have a better secret. My eyes aren't naturally green. They're the same color as Jim's"

Len was so close to being asleep he couldn't react and as he heard the footsteps leaving again he could only let sleep wash over him thinking, _I'll find out in the morning._

End Chapter 2.

* * *

**Author's note: ooooh. What do you think? Please review! (: I hope you like it so far!**

**So I'm not sure how accurate the miscarriage thing is, I'm not good with that stuff. But hopefully it showed how they connected and such.**

**I don't plan to stay in Academy!verse very long. I think this may be the last chapter, actually. It'll skip forward. I just wanted to show how they met and how fast their friendship grew, some backstory to them, ect. **

**And holy crap. 9 follows and 5 favorites on the first chapter? I freaking love you guys. Big kisses **

**When I get some time I may draw some art to this. These three drunk can be so funny (In my head), I know they got serious in this one, but they can be pretty funny.**

**I'll try to update soon! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 4: The Academy: Year 1

Ok, first off, I want to apologize for not updating recently. I went to visit my Grandmother and I had no time to write :c

Secondly, I want to hug all of the people who reviewed, followed, and favorite. Holy cow guys! It means so much to me! I love all of you!

Thirdly, this chapter and the next two will be considerably different from the writing style the rest of the story is. The way I'm writing this is just as a few points in time of the years of the academy. This is because I don't want to write out _every_ moment of the three years spent there but it's still important to show them getting to know each other and having their friendship grow. Also because I wanted to write some really funny parts. Like the weird talents and quirks they have and explain a bit of the past.

The third year will involve the Narada incident.

Note: These won't all be funny. Some will be serious and others straight up dark. This chapter not so much, but the chapters for second year and third year, definitely.

Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3.

_**Year**_** One.**

"Jim... What are you doing?" Madeline asked reluctantly to the man sitting cross legged, facing away from her on her floor.

"I am eating oreos!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're in my room though. You've also managed to built a fort around you using my pillows."

"Bones doesn't like me rearranging everything when he's gone. And this way, I can protect us from monsters!"

Jim chose this moment to turn around and Madeline's eyes widened comically. Jim's eyes were glassy and he had a stupid expression on his face.

Jim was high.

Beyond high, actually.

Madeline pinched her nose and pulled out her communicator.

"Jones to McCoy."

"_McCoy here_."

"Len, you might want to come to my room. We have a bit of an... issue."

"_What do you mean, are you ok?"_

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, I just have Jim sitting on my floor high as a kite."

She could here McCoy cursing and she tried to repress a laugh.

"_I'll be over in 5_."

"Alright."

"_McCoy out_."

After putting away the communicator, she went over to Jim and sat down next to him.

"So, why are you beyond high?" She asked, amused.

"I was hanging out with this girl in the gardens and there was this really pretty flower and so I smelled it! And now I feel amazing!" He responded cheerfully.

Madeline was in tears, "You were trying to woo a girl and got high from sniffing a flower? Oh that's gold!"

A few minutes later had Len coming into the room to find Jim with a pot on his head singing. Madeline was sitting on the kitchen counter with her face flushed from laughing.

"Jim..." Len said, exasperated.

"Join me!" Jim cried, then ran into the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on?"

"He sniffed a flower in the gardens and he got high off it." Madeline smirked.

"He's going to be the death of me." Len said.

The bathroom door opened and when they looked, Jim was standing there.

Pot on his head like a hat, only wearing boxers and a towel like a cape.

"I'm here to save the day!" Jim said triumphantly.

"Dammit Jim!"

oOo

"Why is it that you are halfway through the year yet this is only the third time you've called me?" Miranda McCoy's face filled Len's computer screen.

"I know mama, I'm sorry. I think this place is trying to kill me." Len sighed.

"Now Leonard, whenever you say things like that it usually means you're working yourself to hard and not letting yourself take a break. You're allowed to relax. You don't have to do everything!" Miranda scolded. "We've been talking for over an hour and I'm trying to convince myself not to call Jim and have him sedate you so you'll relax!"

"Yes Mama." He rolled his eyes affectionately.

"How's he doing, anyway?"

"Same as ever, Mama. Chasing skirts and top of his courses."

"That child," She shook her head, "has got some strange habits. Now what about the other one?"

"The other one?" Len repeated blankly.

"The girl? You said she had just moved into the dorm next to yours last time we talked."

"Oh, Madeline!"

"Yes! Her! Oh I feel rotten forgetting her name." Miranda snapped her fingers. "How is she? I remember you being very vague about her."

"She's doing fine. She's," Len searched for the right word, "different."

"Different?"

"Yeah. Jim said she looked familiar to him but when he said it, he looked haunted. And she'll act normal, but something just seems...off if you notice it, like she's practiced the motions. She's uneasy in many situations." He leans back in his chair and continued, "I can't get her medical records because I'm not her physician, but I can tell something's happened in her past. Anytime someone asks about her past, she gives clipped answers and just moves on."

"Oh that poor girl." Miranda frowned, "You said she she's required to go to therapy?"

"Yeah. I don't know what they talk about in there but she comes out looking upset but then it's gone in twenty minutes and it's like she's not upset. It's confusing."

"Sounds like it. Be there for her, Len. And eventually she'll get comfortable enough to open up."

"I know." Len frowned slightly.

"And also, I want to see her sometime. She really does sound lovely, even though she struggles with her past."

"Alright mama."

"I have to go, but please call more. I do miss you." Miranda smiled sadly.

"I will as soon as I can catch a break." Len promised.

"You better, or I'll be down there to drag your skinny ass down here!"

"Yes mama." He rolled his eyes.

"I love you, Len. Don't work yourself too hard."

"Love you too, mama. I won't." He smiled and the call ended.

oOo

"Wait wait wait. What the hell are you even saying right now?"

"It's called growing up in the south."

"But...I"

"Let it go Jim." Len rolled his eyes.

"No! You were trained in _ballroom dancing?_" Jim had a feral grin on his face.

Miranda had sent a box of some of Len's old things and a certificate of completion for ballroom dancing lessons sat framed at the bottom of the box.

"Yes," Len sighed, exasperated, "I was trained in ballroom dancing! Half the kids were in my town! It's _Georgia_, Jim."

Jim was silent a few moments and Len went back to reading.

"You realize that you much be like the perfect date to bring to weddings?"

"Shut up, Jim."

oOo

"Jim!" Leonard yelled through the dorm. Madeline glanced over from her spot in the small living room where she was reading.

"Yes?" Jim popped in through the door.

"Don't do that, you make me think of a prairie dog." Len shook his head, "No, _why do we have a unicycle_?"

Madeline laughed soundlessly and came over to watch the show.

"Because I can ride it?" Jim asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Both Len and Madeline gave him a look that clearly said, _what the fuck, Jim._

"You should show us!" Madeline said.

"Sure!"

"Not in the dorm, Jim."

"Oh come on!" Jim and Madeline said at the same time.

Len just rolled his eyes. "Fine. And stop saying things at the same time. It's creepy. You two will look at me with the same facial expression."

Jim got on the unicycle and sure enough, was able to ride around the dorm with ease.

"You should really go to your classes on that thing." Madeline said, amused.

"Naah, I think Bones would get jealous of my ride." Jim winked.

"Oh yes, that's exactly what would happen. You just like to have questionable modes of transportation don't you? First your motorcycle and now the unicycle." Bones responded.

"Technically, I had the unicycle before I got the bike. And it's not dangerous!" Jim protested.

Before Len could say anything, Madeline asked, "Can you juggle while riding it?"

Let it be known; he can.

oOo

Len was making food when Jim came in.

"Hey, do you want anything?"

"No thanks, what's up with Madeline? I saw her walking into the building when I was and she looked really upset. She wouldn't tell me why though." Jim asked, concerned.

"She just had a therapy session. She's upset for twenty minutes then she covers it all up. You have to leave her alone for a bit. I learned this in November."

"Is that really helpful?"

"Is what helpful?" Len asked, putting the food on a plate.

"The therapy. I mean, if she seems more upset leaving, isn't that bad?"

"I don't know. And I don't know how it works. She has Elizabeth Dehner."

"Isn't she that doctor who has a really high psi score?"

"Yeah. I bet that feels invasive."

"No kidding." Jim agreed.

"I'd hate to see a-" Len stopped talking a narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"Bones?"

"Shh, I hear something."

Jim watched Len walk around, trying to follow where the sound was coming from.

"It sounds like a piano?" Jim said after he could hear it.

"Yeah it does."

They found the source of sound by the wall that separated their dorm and Madeline's dorm.

"Is she listening to classical music?"

"It sounds more like she's playing it." Jim said.

"Huh." Len said, stumped.

_Page Break_

A few hours later, Madeline, Len and Jim were eating dinner together in the mess hall.

"So Madeline, can you play the piano?" Jim asked bluntly.

Len rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Madeline said confused. She looked at both of them.

"Was that you earlier? We heard a piano being played and it came from your side of the wall, so we were wondering."

Madeline's ears and cheeks turned bright red. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys could hear me. I'll make sure you can't hear it."

"No no!" Len started, "You're good! It was surprising, you never said anything about it before. I didn't even know you had a piano."

"Oh." Only Madeline's ears were red now. "Thanks... I bought a keyboard the other day to put in my dorm so I could start playing again."

That's awesome! You should play for us sometime!" Jim said, smiling. "I really like listening to classical music!"

Len and Madeline looked at Jim incredulously. "Seriously?" The asked in unison.

"Yeah? That a problem?" He asked confused.

"No, just surprising." Len said. "And that sounds nice. If you're comfortable with it, hearing you play would be fun.

"If you really want me to, I will." Madeline said, taking a drink.

"Cool! Do you play any other instruments? And what other secret talents do you have? Singing, poetry, hula hooping, knitting, dancing, cooking, drawing, painting? Jim questioned. Len rolled his eyes at him.

"I can sing and dance. And I can also play the violin." Madeline admitted, ears turning red again.

"Really?" Jim asked.

"Yeah."

"How'd you get into all of it?" Len asked.

"I was in gymnastics competitively when I was young and then dance also. I just remember how to do it all. It blows off a lot of steam. And the music I taught myself. It helped me pay my way to Washington. I'd perform and use the money I made to travel." Madeline replied tentatively.

Len covered his surprise at her opening up about her past.

"So is that what that case had in it, when we helped put together that desk? A violin?" Jim asked normally.

"Yup. I also have a box full of music. It's crazy. I don't even know I managed to collect it all so fast." She shook her head.

Len decided to pry a little more.

"How did you carry all your stuff?"

"Well, I had a big bag with some clothes and essential stuff. And I carried my violin case. I didn't have a keyboard with me but when there was a piano available, I played it. A lot of bars were willing to let me play for some tips. It brought new customers. When I got to Washington, I ended up taking residence there for about a month. That's where I was able to really collect the music." Madeline replied, slowly relaxing again.

"And that's where Pike found you?"

"Yeah. I was about to leave the area. I had everything taken care of and my stuff was in storage. I was walking around with my violin case again and suddenly, a man taps my shoulder. I had never seen him before so I was about to run but he told me that he had seen me before in the area when I was first coming in. He said he'd passed by a lot and had heard me play my violin. I thanked him and was about to leave when he gave me this _look_. It was like he just knew I was leaving with no destination. He said he was in Starfleet, his name was Christopher Pike and that I looked bright. I lied and said I was leaving to go home and he didn't buy it. He told me that he could tell I had no destination but Starfleet could help. And about this time, a woman came over. He introduced her as his cousin. He told me he was visiting family and he gave me a card. He said that he left to go back to San Francisco the next day. His cousin invited me to dinner so we could discuss everything more and I said I would think about it. I wasn't planning on going but before he turned to leave, he told me, '_You have the potential to do anything. Starfleet could help you turn that potential into a viable career. Your future is up to you.' _

"As they left, I stood there shocked. No one had ever told me anything like that. I stared at the card and suddenly I wanted it. I wanted it so bad, that future, to know I could actually do something with my life. And so I ran after them. They had gotten farther than I thought but I caught up to them. I told him what I had realized. And I told him that I had just been planning to leave again so I asked if I could leave that night. He told me to stay with him that night. He could explain all my options for the Academy. And the next day I left. And here I am." Madeline finished.

"Wow." Len said. "Pike really knows how to find good people."

"Yeah, didn't he recruit you?"

"Yup." He said amused.

"Jim too, right?" Madeline looked over.

"Guilty" Jim said, smiling.

"Good grief." Madeline said.

oOo

It was the night after all her finals had been finished and Madeline was gratefully just about to fall asleep when she heard the quiet knock on her door. She groaned loudly and pushed the covers off. As she sat up, she contemplated putting on actual clothes compared to her pajama shorts and loose tank top but decided against it.

She opened the door to find Len. He was wearing flannel pajama pants and no shirt, simply holding a pillow looking exhausted.

"Len?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." He scratched his neck, blushing, "I was sleeping and Jim got home from the bar and he brought a girl. I just finished all my finals and I just wanted a comfortable place to sleep and I really didn't want to sleep in the library again so I was going to ask to sleep here for the night but its stupid, I'm sorry it was stupid, I'll go now." He rambled.

"No! It's fine, I have a couch. Or if you want the bed, that's fine too." Madeline blushed as she was realizing just how shirtless Len was and just how short her shorts were.

"Don't be silly, keep the bed, I'm interrupting your sleep, of course I'll take the couch!"

Madeline let Len through the door and helped to make the couch into the bed.

"If you wake up before me, help yourself to anything." She said, still blushing. "I'll probably be dead until noon."

Len chuckled, "I was going to say the same. So I guess I'll see you in the afternoon?"

"I guess I'll see you in the afternoon." She gave a small smile and went to her bed. As she got under the covers, she felt her heart racing.

"Goodnight, Madeline." Len said murmured quietly.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

Ten minutes later, Madeline was still awake and blushed when she could hear Len breathing deeply in his sleep. She started counting them and started drifting off around fifty seven.

* * *

**Author's note**:

Nothing like a cute little moment that shows that adults can be as awkward as teenagers. Or at least these two can be!

Thank you for reading! :) Really, I mean it!

Key note: I had to have Bones' mom. I couldn't have her be dead. His father is though. It's part of his emotional distress.

I really plan to have a vid call between her and Bones each academy year chapter. I just imagine them being hilarious (Not so much this chapter, but they will be.)

I definitely promise to get the second and third year chapters out ASAP!

Please review! I like to know if you're enjoying it and I love hearing your thoughts on the story!


	4. Chapter 4: The Acedemy: Year 2

You guys make my feels tingle. Really. I love you.

Warning: Dark pasts are mentioned. So some points in this year can aren't so fun.

(If I make little mistakes, I'll try to fix them. I read through it but I can miss some sometimes.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. For good reasons. ...things... would happen *winks*

* * *

Chapter 4

**Year two.**

"So tell me, how long are you planning to grow out your hair?" Jim grinned as he watched Madeline pull her dark hair into a ponytail.

"I'm not sure," She shrugged, "I'm just letting it grow until I don't care for it anymore." Her hair usually went to her lower back.

"You know, I'm pretty sure we could make the nickname Rapunzel catch on if we wanted.

Madeline glared, "No. I already have half the campus calling me _Cat._ Your stupid jokes have a habit of kicking everyone else in the butt."

Jim laughed. "You're called Cat because you act like one, sometimes!"

"It's only sometimes!" Madeline whined as she started to stretch her legs.

"But it's just enough that people are willing to go with the nickname." Jim winked, "And hey, a quarter of the cadets call you Maddy. There's a good nickname for Madeline."

"Nicknames are important to you, aren't they?" Madeline rolled her eyes.

"That's debatable." Jim shrugged. "Ready?"

Both were adorned in bright running clothes. Jim, just shorts and athletic shoes and Madeline had shorts and a sports bra on with her own athletic shoes.

Madeline smiled, "Yeah."

"Go!"

Jim and Madeline ran to the door to leave Madeline's dorm and once they closed the door, they began to sprint down the hall. As they made it down the flights of stairs they left the building and nearly barreled over Len, who yelled colorfully.

"Damn idiots nearly killed me!" He yelled.

"Sorry Bones!" Jim yelled back, laughing. Madeline simply smiled and waved.

They raced around the campus then ran back up to their dorms and flopped on the ground in front of the doors laughing.

"I think we nearly killed, what, three people?" Jim chuckled.

"And Len doesn't even count." Madeline replied, smiling.

At that moment, Len opened the door with a murderous look on his face.

Jim opened his mouth to say something but Len grabbed him by his ankle and Madeline by the back of her sports bra and dragged them into the room.

All that could be heard from the hall was screaming and pleading for lives to be spared.

oOo

Len walked in on Jim laying on his bed, muttering to himself. He huffed and looked at the ceiling.

"Jim, have you finally lost it over there?" He called out.

"No," He said and mumbled something to himself, "I'm thinking."

"I'll get out the hypos." Len drawled sarcastically.

"Ha ha. No, it's really bugging me, so I'm trying to figure it out."

"Figure what out, exactly? What's bugging you?"

"Madeline."

"Madeline?"

"Yeah. Remember when I said I recognized her from somewhere?"

"When did you say-oh right! When you first met her. What about it?"

"It's been bugging me for the past year and a half!" Jim angrily huffed out. "Because I want to make sure I'm not crazy."

"That is a very real possibility. But suit yourself. I won't interfere." He shrugged and left to go pass out on his bed for the night.

Jim continued on trying to think, unsuccessfully.

oOo

Jim and Len were lounging around on their day off when Jim sprung the question.

"Where do you go when I bring company over?"

"Hmm?" Len glanced up from his PADD.

"I mean, I know you used to go to the library but lately you're not as grumbly about it now." Jim continued, drinking water.

"I go over to Madeline's."

Jim spewed the drink all over Len.

"God dammit Jim!"

"WHAT?" Jim all but screamed.

"What is your problem?!" Len screeched.

"YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH MADELINE!"

"AND?" Len paused, "NO NO NO! Not like that you idiot!" he smacked Jim on the head, "She let's me sleep on her couch!"

"Oh." Jim said dumbly.

"'Oh' is right, moron." Len glared.

Jim was about to say something and a rustled looking Madeline ran in.

"What's wrong? I heard yelling!" Madeline said as she came into the room.

"Oh nothing, I was just trying to kill Jim." Len sad bluntly and Jim whined to complain.

"Well if that's the case, I'm going to go back to playing the violin." Madeline rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Wait, hold on a sec!" Jim said. He then proceeded to somehow get Len's wet shirt off his body (complete with him yelling) and before Madeline could question what he was doing, Jim threw the shirt on her face.

"Why is this wet?!" She cried, flinging it off.

"I spit a mouthful of water on Bones." Jim grinned.

Madeline shook her head and left. And Len went into the bed room to grab another shirt. He pulled it on as he came back into the living room to find Jim laying down, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about now?" Len sighed.

Jim looked at him smirked.

"You know, you and Madeline would actually be a pretty hot couple."

"Shut up Jim." Len rolled his eyes. He grabbed a pillow from the couch, put it on Jim's back and sat on him. He picked up his PADD and resumed reading while Jim whined.

And Jim never saw that Len had blushed.

oOo

**Monday**

"I don't see why this all is necessary." Jim shouted, pacing in Captain Pike's office.

"I'm sorry, Jim. I am. I have no say in this but the higher ups think this will be a good way to 'bond'. They think the instructors should know as well as roommates and RAs." Pike said, sounding repulsed.

"I don't want to talk the other four about what happened. I didn't even know five of the nine of us were here. I can't even remember the names, the whole thing is a blur and that's how I want it. . And I haven't even told Bones yet!" Jim sunk into a chair.

Chris came around to the side of the desk Jim was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know son, but you have to be able to stand strong through all this. You still have a week. Find a way to tell him yourself before a list tells him. You all will be called to see a therapists for an hour in this time before the list goes out."

"Why? So they can prod us with sticks?"

"No, they want to gauge where you are in regards to this. Help you figure out what to do, now that the information is out. You all were minors when it happened so they couldn't release the names."

"Yeah." Jim looked at the floor. "I don't want to relive it all."

"I know. If there's anything I can do, let me know. It's Thanksgiving next week and you don't have classes for two weeks, despite all this, I hope you can enjoy it."

Jim mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said, will they be revising the case records? I know those are public record but they censored our names." Jim said quietly.

"I don't know but I'll look into it."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. The list comes out on Friday. You have the rest of the week but I want to see you Friday morning."

Jim nodded.

"You're dismissed." Pike said softly and squeezed his shoulder.

"Fun week, huh?" Jim said, a wry smile on his lips, as he left.

**Wednesday**

"Bones?" Jim said nervously and Len looked up at the tone.

"What's wrong Jim?"

"There's something," He swallowed hard, "there's something I have to tell you."

"Lay it on me kid, I'm all ears." Len encouraged gently.

**Friday Morning**

"How are you feeling, Jim?" Chris asked.

"I've been better." Jim admitted, shrugging.

"Did you tell Dr. McCoy or did you leave him to find out when he's commed the notice?"

"I told him Wednesday."

"How did it go?" Chris grabbed some files and flipped them open.

"He was upset. I'd never seen him so upset, he almost cried. It was horrible." Jim frowned. "I almost asked him to hypo me to make him feel better."

"I could believe that. He seems very reluctant to show he cares about everyone but he does and he is truly a brilliant doctor." Chris gave a small smile.

Jim made a grunt of agreement.

"I see you have him marked a your primary physician."

"Yup."

"What changed that? I though Dr. Smith was your doctor."

Jim made a face.

"Smith couldn't remember all my allergies. Plus he's weird. Bones knew them all anyway and he's a better doctor."

"Reasonable. And you've got him down as your emergency contact? I think you've made friends Jim!"

Jim rolled his eyes.

"And also Madeline Jones." Chris' eyebrow raised. "Two friends! Wow! I remember you saying you weren't going to make friends, just people to follow you in your path."

"Yeah, well, whatever." Jim grumbled.

"I see she and Dr. McCoy have reciprocated having each other and yourself as emergency contacts. And she changed doctors so Dr. McCoy is also her primary physician as well. Triumphant Trio. Three best friends at the top of their classes? Wow. You must be having a blast." Chris flipped through the files and made some notes."

"You're getting creepy." Jim rolled his eyes then stopped. "Wait, she put Bones as her Primary Physician? When?"

"Let's see, just yesterday actually."

"Huh. I haven't seen her all week and Bones didn't say anything. Then again he's been off work since Wednesday and has been kind of dead. He's enjoying the holiday break."

Chris raised his eyebrow.

"I do hourly life checks." Jim waved it off.

"Whatever you say." Chris shook his head.

"I should probably go check on him again." Jim said.

"You gonna be alright, son?"

"Yeah. I think I will be." Jim said.

"Dismissed, then."

"Thank you." Jim stood up and left.

He exited the building, and stretched in the sunlight. He yawned and started his way back to the dorm.

When he got into the room he saw a bleary eyed Len sitting his desk with coffee.

"Oh look, you're alive!" Jim called, hanging his uniform jacket up.

"Yeah yeah. Shut up kid." Len mumbled.

"This wouldn't happen if you weren't a workaholic, you know." Jim said, bringing more coffee to the tired man.

"This wouldn't happen if the medical staff had more than 3 capable doctors. Also the cadets are ridiculous, coming in for headaches and scrapes." He rolled his eyes and grunted in appreciation for the coffee.

"Well, you somehow managed to get off for the holiday. I think that should mellow you out." Jim chuckled.

"Yeah well, we'll see. The clinic will probably explode."

"There's like thirty cadets left here for the break. It can't be that bad."

Len just looked at him.

"Ok, so it'll probably explode..."

"Exactly."

A few minutes passed in silence as Jim changed out of his uniform.

"So Madeline listed you as her Primary Physician, huh?" Jim said as he came back and sat down on the couch.

"What?" A slightly more alive-looking Len asked, confused.

"Madeline has you as her Primary Physician."

"No she doesn't, that's Puri."

"Yeah she does."

Len frowned and went into the bedroom, hunting for his communicator. After a moment of rustling, Jim heard a faint s_on of a bitch_ from the other room. When Len came out of the room with his communicator, Jim was smirking.

"Shut up Jim."

"I was right."

"She switched _yesterday._"

"And? I was still right!"

"_I was dead yesterday._"

"Still right."

"Whatever." Len rolled his eyes and placed his comm next to him, "Have you seen her lately?"

"No, I was hoping you had." Jim replied, "I haven't seen her all week."

"Same."

"She probably had another one of those ridiculous exercises that pull her out of everything." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. I hate those. Idiots always get hurt on those." He glanced warily at the clock.

"It'll be soon." Jim said quietly.

"I know." Len frowned, "All the doctors get the complete list so they can have it in case we treat the five of you."

Jim simply sighed.

"I'm still glad you trust me enough to tell me something like this, Jim. I know it's hard."

"Don't get emotional on me again, it freaks me out."

"Shut up." Len shielded.

They heard Len's communicator beep then Jim's beep from the closet.

"Well. There it is." Len said quietly. "I need to look, do you mind?"

"Of course not, I was going to grab mine anyway. God knows I'll be getting messages anyway.

As Jim got up to go get his communicator, Len ignored the message regarding roommates and opened the one for physicians.

_Message to: All Starfleet Physicians_

_Message from: Admiral Marcus_

_Sent: Friday, November 28, 2256_

_It has come to the attention of Starfleet that five survivors of the Tarsus IV Massacre of 2246 are cadets in the program. For their safety, physicians are to know in case of medical emergencies._

_The list proceeds as follows:_

_Kevin D. Riley_

_James T. Kirk_

_Thomas L. Leighton_

_Madeline E. Jones_

_Eric R. Taylor_

_As Attending Physicians, take this information and make sure theses cadets have the proper check ups regarding the after effects of the starvation experienced._

_End Message._

Len stared at the communicator.

He distantly heard a thump and Jim weakly calling for him.

"Jim." Len whispered.

Jim entered the room again, face drained of any color. "Bones, I..."

"That's where you recognized her from, isn't it?" Len's voice cracked as he looked up.

Jim nodded slowly.

"She's not on a Starfleet exercise, is she?"

"No, no I don't think she is."

"Shit. We gotta find her."

"Let's go"

Madeline was sitting on the beach when her communicator went off. She had been wandering the area for the week since Dr. Dehner had told her about the message going out. She had rushed to her dorm and grabbed a duffel bag, grabbed the essentials and her violin and left. She hadn't had anyone cross her path and she simply left. She planned to return at the end of the break, when everything died down.

She smiled wryly at the communicator.

"I know. I know the names on that list. I remember." She sighed.

She had finally realized why Jim was familiar during her summer semester. Jim had gone with Bones to Georgia for the summer, while Madeline opted to stay back and take a heavy summer load so she could have a slightly more relaxed year. In a summer exercise, she came into contact with Thomas Leighton. After the initial shock, she recalled the rest of the survivors and realized that it was the same Jim as then. Thomas and she had made a decision not to say anything because Jim had repressed the memory and it was most likely the other had as well.

It had been a several hours since the message had gone out. The sun was setting and the beach had cleared out. Madeline couldn't stop thinking about Tarsus and the memories kept floating to the top of her mind.

The mind which she was currently losing.

Finally she stopped pacing and after checking to make sure she was alone, she changed into shorts and a tank top and walked along the tide. She felt the water flow over her feet. In an impulsive decision, she wades out into the water and sat down. The water would only come up right below her shoulders.

She held her breath and dunked her head and came back up gasping. The cold water helped slow her racing mind but she sat there longer and the memories started playing through her mind again. Memories she had locked away. She couldn't help but remember her relatives and friends she lost. She felt her eyes watering and she pressed a hand to her eyes to try and prevent it. She took in a shaky breath. Then she simply sat there. Hunched over in the ocean, she started crying silently and wished she wasn't.

She soon heard splashing behind her. Too tired and numb, she didn't turn around but she was suddenly being picked up gently and carried out of the ocean against a warm body.

"Is she ok?" She heard but didn't look to see who it was. She knew the voice.

"Yeah, she's cold as hell though. Check her bag to see if she's got a towel and anything warm in there." A voice rumbled in the chest next to her ear. She knew that voice too, but not in the concerned tone she was hearing.

"There's a sweatshirt and jeans." The first voice replied.

"Alright. Madeline, sweetheart, we're going to get you in some warm clothes okay?"

She nodded.

"Good. Okay, now hang on a sec." The second one said soothingly.

After a bit, The wet clothes had been removed and warm, dry ones replaced them.

"There you go, darlin', aren't you so much warmer now?"

She stared blankly ahead.

"It's all right." He said. "Let's get you home now." And she was being picked up again. "Jim can you grab her bag?"

"You'll be just fine." The voice murmured soothingly, "You're gonna make it, I promise"

Madeline tried to breathe in, but it came out as a broken sob.

"It's all right, darlin', just let it out. I've got you." Len whispered, voice tight with emotions as Madeline started sobbing and curled into his chest.

oOo

"Well my heart just breaks for her, Len." Miranda frowned.

"I know. I didn't even realize the significance to her listing me as her physician until afterwards, either." Len sighed, rubbing his face, tiredly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how Jim told me a few days before the list went out right?" Len leant back in his chair.

"I recall you telling me." Miranda replied, not catching where it was going.

"I think that was her way of telling me. I was given her records the moment I became her doctor, records that showed she was on Tarsus IV. I don't think she knew I was off work during that time. So I was sleeping and didn't know until Friday. And I didn't get a chance to look at her records until well after the list was out. It was crazy."

"I bet." Miranda agreed solemnly.

"...Hey Mama?" Len looked at the ceiling.

"What is it?" Miranda frowned at Len's hesitant tone.

Len cleared his throat.

"I just want," He paused, still not meeting his mother's face, "I just want to say thank you."

"For what, darlin'?"

"Everything. My childhood." Len choked out. Moving to set his face in his hands.

"Oh Leonard..." Miranda whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just," Len frowned, "I know that not everyone has ideal childhoods but still."

"Still what?"

"Mama, she was raped. By her father and brother." He rubbed a hand over his face again.

"Oh that poor girl." She put a hand over her heart.

"I mean, now I understand why she acts like she does, but we're lucky. She's recovered well. She's comfortable around Jim and I at least. She has a few friends from her classes but most of them are girls."

"I see. Len, have you talked to her about it?"

"I'm not sure how to approach it. I don't want to over-step. She still goes to her therapy sessions and she still comes back upset." Len sighed, frustrated.

"Have you considered she comes back frustrated because she's having to talk to a stranger about her issues?"

"Are you saying she's not reacting well because it's the wrong person to talk to?" Len's eyebrows furrowed.

"For someone so bright, you are incredibly dense," Miranda rolled her eyes," yes. That's what I'm saying. Talk to her as your friend. Didn't you take psychology classes?"

"I have an associates degree in it." Len mumbled.

"See? Use it!"

"But it's not the same as a degree!" Len protested.

"Leonard Horatio McCoy. Are you quitting on this girl?"

"No! Of course not, but-"

"But what, then?" Miranda's eyebrow raised, asking for a challenge.

Len frowned.

"What if I mess up?" He asked quietly.

"Honey, you helped Jim, right? You've mentioned how similar they can be, so just help her. You _know _her. Use that. She'll open up if she's comfortable."

"Thanks Mama." Len gave a small smile.

"Anytime. I get to brag that I still give advice to my 27 year old son who's a doctor." Miranda winked.

Len rolled his eyes, good-naturedly.

"Speaking of advice, get some sleep, you'll be charged for the weight of the bags under your eyes if you fly anywhere."

"I know, Mama. It's end the year finals. I'm cramming and working and it's crazy." Len sighed.

"Well, work on it. And I know you can't make it back during your summer semester, but I expect you at Christmas, you understand?"

"Wouldn't dare cross you." He smirked.

"Of course not." Miranda paused, "Bring Jim back."

"Okay."

"And Len?"

"Yeah Mama?"

"Bring Madeline too. I want to meet her."

Len smiled.

"Will do, you'll like her."

"Before I go, one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Ask her out already!" Miranda said bluntly.

"MAMA." Len cried, "I don't feel that way!"

"Don't you lie to me!"

"I'm not! We're just friends!"

Miranda raised her brow again and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, sweetie."

"Love you Mama." Len said pouting.

"Oh look at that face, haven't seen that since you were a teen!" She laughed, "Love you too. Take care of yourself, you hear?"

"I will."

After their final goodbyes, Miranda ended the video call.

As Len got up from the computer, he popped his back and looked out the window across the campus. He could see cadets running around. He thought about the year.

_It hit us all pretty hard. But we worked through it._ Len sighed. _ I just wonder how the summer semester will go. All three of us will be here trying to finish some classes before our final year. _

Len knew that halfway through their final year, they'd get their postings. They of course got to voice where they wanted to be and who they wanted to work with but nothing came out perfect.

_But Jim has a plan. _Len rolled his eyes._ He plans to Captain a ship, have me as CMO and Madeline as Intelligence Officer._

Len sighed_. I actually hope it works._

* * *

**Author's note:**

GRAHHHH I love you all! The response to the last chapter filled me up with fuzzies! (If someone murdered me, They could make a sweater with my insides.)

But yes! Jim and Madeline were on Tarsus together! I'm heartless. Plus I love coincidences.

And we'll go over their memories in the next chapter. I plan for the next chapter to be over the summer semester. It's a light semester for all of them, so they'll have some fun adventures!

That's it for now!

Please review/follow/fave to let me know how you like the story!


End file.
